Handelaars zoeken
There is a whirring sound as a holodisc begins to load.....it isnt long before a projection loads up. It is a man with the look of a trader, he is dressed in a smart black suit. He is clean shaven and has gleaming blue eyes, he smiles and flashes white teeth* "Sir/Madam my name is Jeremy and i am here to help you on the ways of galactic trading. You shouldn't worry about heading out with your trading ships, thanks to the latest satellite imaging this can all be done digitally from the comfort of your HeadQuarters." *Jeremy flashes a winning smile* "We have already looked a trading from your planets surface via the Trade Post, but you can also trade by sending cargo ships to other habited planets." "First of all we need to search for buyers and sellers. To do this you need communications centre 'level 2'. Click your communication centre and then click the trader tab across the top." "Once the below screen appears, this allows you to search for buyers and sellers of any resources and for any amount. For now we will look for buyers of 2000 Titanium and sellers of 2000 Uranium. Once we have entered the desired amount to buy and/or sell and checked the right box click search." "Once the search has finished it will display a list of results will appear along with the amount of resources you entered. In this list you can see the planet names, the coordinates, the distance from your world and the credits per 100 units of resources they are either buying or selling." "If we click the first planet in the list we can get more detailed information about what that planet is importing and exporting. Here we can see the import amount and the prices that the planet leader is willing to pay for the resources and the same for the export." "So we have decided that selling our own resources to this planet would be a good deal. So our next step is to load up our cargo vessel with some resources and send them out to the planet. Once we have reached them the trade button on the fleet screen will become white." "Once you have clicked trade you will see the amounts that the leader wants to import and the price per 100 units of resource and the same for export. You will also see the amount of resources aboard your ship. When you enter the amount the credits will turn one of two colours. Green means that you are gaining credits (this will be from selling resources). Ornage means you are spending credits (this will be from buying resources). Once you have entered the mount you wish to trade click the trade button and the deal will be complete." "Well i have taught you all i can about importing and exporting..to learn about auctions go here...to learn about importing/exporting go here." *The whirring sound slowed down and eventually stopped altogether as the image of the Jeremy faded away*